


Unlikely Lovers

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marinette and Luka’s family, all grown up, pregnant marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette has a fashion show to get to but her oldest child, Lily, does not want to go to school.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Unlikely Lovers

Alya stood in the living room of the Couffine house, waiting for Marinette. The two girls were to travel to the city to attend an Agreste fashion show that was going to feature Marinette’s work. The dark haired girl ran passed Alya as she chased after her 7 year old daughter, Lily. 

“Lil, you have to go to school!” Marinette yelled as she waved a school uniform in her hands. “Do I have to get Papa?” She asked in warning. The small girl stopped her running straight away and just sat on the ground as she sulked. 

“Mama, it’s not fair. I wanna go see Uncle Adrien with you!” She cried out, her arms crossed. Marinette stood in front of her daughter and sighed sadly. 

“I know baby, but we can visit him another time, when you don’t have school” she sweetly explained. “Now come one get dressed before you make us all late.” 

Lily continued to sulk and not make an effort to dress herself. Marinette sighed as she got on to her knees to dress her daughter. Alya felt worry rush through her, she step towards Marinette about to help when Luka appeared into the living room, a freshly bathed Aaron in his arms. 

“Lily why are you making your Mother bend down?” He asked sternly, a disapproving look on his face. He handed the 4 year old over to Alya then helped his wife up. “What’s this Lil?” Luka ask pointing to Marinettes very swollen stomach. 

“My little sister.” Lily mumbled as she put her head down. She knew she was in trouble. 

“And what did I tell you about making things more difficult for Mama?” He asked as he made his daughter look him in the eyes.

“Not to do it.” They both repeated at the same time. Luka smiled before pulling his little girl into a hug. 

“Good girl, please be good for her, you want your little sister to be healthy don’t you.” He asked her squeezing her tightly, Lily just nodded her head hugging him back. “Now apologies.” He firmly told her. Lily let go of Luka and quickly latched on to her Mother, hugging her and kissing her tummy. 

Alya smiled at there little family, they were perfect together. She looked at Marinette who had grown into a beautiful women with her long black hair and bluebell eyes. Her best friend had made her dreams come true, she graduated with a fashion degree and now designs part time for Agreste fashion. Luka on the other hand was a polar opposite, he dropped out of high school, he left Kitty Section and started a solo career, he struggled for a few years but managed to get signed to Stone records. They ended up getting married and are about to have there third child together, they were such unlikely lovers but here they were, in front of Alya, making it work.


End file.
